Jon Snow (GoT)
Jon Snow (birth name Aegon Targaryen) is the son of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen, the late Prince of Dragonstone. From infancy, Jon is presented as the bastard son of Lord Eddard Stark, Lyanna's brother, and raised by Eddard alongside his lawful children at Winterfell but his true parentage is kept secret from everyone, including Jon himself, in order to protect him from those that sought the complete annihilation of House Targaryen after Robert's Rebellion and to maintain order in the realm. In order to escape his bastard status, Jon joins the Night's Watch and is eventually chosen as Lord Commander. However, he is later murdered in a mutiny and resurrected by the red priestess Melisandre. Freed from his Night's Watch vows, Jon joins his "half-siblings", Sansa and Castifer, in building an army and together they retake Winterfell from House Bolton, restoring House Stark's dominion over the North with Jon being declared the new King in the North. However, after successfully capturing a wight and presenting it to the Lannisters as proof that the Army of the Dead is real, Jon pledges himself and his army to Daenerys Targaryen, who he falls in love with, and steps down as King in the North, being named Warden of the North. Whilst sailing back to the North to fight in the Great War, Jon and Daenerys consummate their relationship — though both were unaware that they are aunt and nephew by blood. Jon returns to Winterfell with Daenerys and the Targaryen forces, reuniting with his "half-siblings" Arya Stark and Bran Stark and learning of his true parentage. They fight together at the Battle of Ice and Fire, defeating the Night King and preventing the return of the Long Night. Afterwards, Jon aids Daenerys in her resumed campaign to take the Iron Throne. Should he choose to ascend the Iron Throne, Jon would be formally styled as Aegon of the House Targaryen, the Sixth of His Name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm. Biography Secret origin Eighteen years before the War of the Five Kings, Crown Rhaegar Targaryen allegedly abducted Lyanna Stark of Winterfell in a scandal that would lead to the outbreak of Robert's Rebellion. Rhaegar would eventually return to fight in the war, but not before leaving Lyanna behind at the Tower of Joy, guarded by Lord Commander Gerold Hightower and Ser Arthur Dayne of the Kingsguard. Lord Eddard Stark, Lyanna's brother, rode to war along with her betrothed, Robert Baratheon, to rescue his sister and avenge the deaths of their father and brother on the orders of Rhaegar's father, the Mad King Aerys II. Robert would ultimately kill Rhaegar at the Battle of the Trident, effectively ensuring their victory in the war. After the Sack of King's Landing, Ned continued south in search of his sister and ultimately found her at the Tower of Joy in the Red Mountains at the border of Dorne. Ned and his companions engaged in a final fierce melee with the remaining Targaryen Kingsguard, which resulted in the deaths of all combatants save Ned himself and Howland Reed."Oathbreaker" After defeating the last of the Kingsguard, Ned rushed into the tower to save his sister - only to find Lyanna dying from childbirth, having just given birth to Rhaegar's own son. Desperate to protect the life of her newborn child, a fading Lyanna pleaded with Ned to promise her that he would keep her son safe, and his true heritage hidden from Robert as he had been Rhaegar's most bitter enemy. Furthermore, the boy's existence was a potential threat to Robert's claim to the Iron Throne after the deaths of Rhaegar's other children, Rhaenys and Aegon, by his wife Princess Elia Martell, who also perished, during the Sack of King's Landing. In accordance with her last wish, Ned resolved to pass Lyanna's son off as his own bastard son and raise him in his home castle - a great blow to his honor as he knew that his decision would shame both himself and his lady wife, Catelyn Tully."The Winds of Winter"Robert's Rebellion (Histories & Lore) - Catelyn Stark's perspective Ned decided not to use his nephew's birth name of Aegon, which would have given away his real parentage. Instead, he chose to give the baby the name "Jon" after his great friend and mentor Jon Arryn, Lord Paramount of the Vale, whom he loved like a second father. The boy also grew up using the surname "Snow", as is customary for acknowledged bastards in the North. In truth, however, "Jon" may not be a bastard at all. Rhaegar apparently had his marriage to Elia annulled and married another, presumably Lyanna."Eastwatch" Early life Jon Snow spent most if his teenage life being raised in Winterfell as Lord Eddard's illegitimate son, alongside his trueborn children with his wife. He was brought to King's Landing to be fostered at the behest of Daveth when he was older. Understandably, Eddard never told anyone, including Catelyn or Jon himself, who his mother was or even if she was still alive. When pressed by King Robert Baratheon, whom he couldn't deny an answer, Ned went as far as to concoct a vague explanation that Jon's mother was some lowborn woman named "Wylla" that he met during the war."The Kingsroad" Lady Catelyn's eldest son, Robb, would be acknowledged unquestionably as Eddard's heir, but Jon was otherwise never treated much differently than her younger sons Castifer, Bran and Rickon. Despite sharing a happy marriage, Jon's presence at Winterfell would serve as a constant source of friction between Eddard and Catelyn. Because Jon was never legitimized, Catelyn was never his "stepmother" in any sense of the term or had any obligations to him whatsoever. She never mistreated Jon but she was cold towards him and avoided him whenever possible, viewing him only as a living reminder of the one time that Eddard had dishonored her."Winter is Coming" Catelyn would later confess to her daughter-in-law Talisa about how Jon caught the pox when he was a child, and she stayed with him through the night and prayed to the gods to let him live out of guilt for previously praying for his death, accepting that the boy was not to blame for her husband's sin, though it was still not enough to make her love Jon, something she would eventually come to regret."Dark Wings, Dark Words" Due to his bastard status, Jon grew up feeling like an outsider at Winterfell and King's Landing. Although Lord Stark would see that he was well-treated, Jon's attendance at Winterfell's more "formal" occasions was restricted and he would even be barred from sitting inside at the Lord's table with his family so as not to offend important guests."Winter Is Coming" Otherwise, Jon still lived better than many bastard-born children and was well-raised by Eddard as his own. He was loved by his father and siblings, was never hungry or poor, lived in his father's castle, and had a noble's upbringing. Jon received a highborn education from Maester Luwin and a young lord's martial training from Winterfell's Master-at-Arms, Ser Rodrik Cassel. Of the Stark children, Jon was very close friends with Robb and Castifer - given that they were roughly the same age, being regular companions in training and riding. He was also close with both Bran and Rickon, as well as having a friendly rival in Lord Eddard's ward, Theon Greyjoy. However, Jon's closest relationship was with Lord Stark's younger daughter, Arya, who, as an adventurous tomboy prone to un-ladylike pursuits, also felt like a social outsider."The Kingsroad" In contrast, Jon's early relationship with Sansa was unpleasant; very much her mother's daughter, she was aloof and cold to him as well."Book of the Stranger" Season 1 Jon Snow and Robb instruct Bran in archery, when their father Eddard receives word about a captured deserter from the Night's Watch, for which the penalty is death. Jon accompanies his father, Robb, Bran, Theon, Rodrik, and Jory Cassel, Rodrik's nephew. out to the holdfast where the deserter, Will, is being held. It is Bran's first time watching his father carry out an execution, but as the deserter is brought into position outside, Jon warns Bran not to look away, as their father will know. Jon praises Bran afterwards for keeping his composure. On their way back to Winterfell, they find a dead direwolf and her newborn pups - which is very surprising because direwolves have not been seen south of the Wall in centuries. Jon talks Lord Eddard into allowing the young Starks to adopt them, pointing out that a direwolf is the sigil of House Stark: given that there are five direwolves and five trueborn Stark children, it must be a sign from the Old Gods that the Stark children are meant to have the pups. In order to make this point, Jon intentionally leaves himself out of the count of Stark children, and when Bran asks about this Jon responds that he is not a Stark. Just as they are about to leave, however, he finds the runt of the litter, an albino, which crawled away from its mother's corpse. On Theon's suggestion, as an outsider like himself, Jon takes this direwolf as his own, naming him Ghost. Later when King Robert Baratheon and his entourage arrive for a great feast in the main hall, Jon is not allowed to attend for fear of offending the royal guests (on Catelyn's suggestion), so he waits outside in the courtyard venting his frustrations against a practice dummy. There he meets Tyrion Lannister, Queen Cersei Lannister's younger brother, who also stepped outside. As a dwarf, Tyrion knows what it is like to be an outcast, so he gives the young man some advice: never try to hide what he is, for the world will not forget. Instead, he should wear the name "bastard" openly, like armor, and then it can never be used to hurt him. When Jon's uncle Benjen Stark arrives, Jon tells him he has been thinking about it, and before his father leaves for the south he wants to join the Night's Watch, as they don't care about recruits' pasts and even a bastard can rise to positions of high honor in it."Winter Is Coming" Before departing, Jon has a run-in with Prince Daveth's uncle Ser Jaime Lannister, who infamously killed his grandfather Aerys II, the Mad King. Jaime sarcastically thanks him for protecting all of them from the mythical monsters that allegedly exist beyond the Wall, in order to taunt him. Before Jon departs for the Wall, he says goodbye to the unconscious Bran, who has been injured in a fall. He gives Arya a sword named Needle that he had made especially for her, advising her to "stick them with the pointy end." Jon says he will miss her, and they both hug. As he prepares his saddle, Robb asks if Jon said goodbye to Bran, and expresses his doubt in him dying. Jon says Starks are hard to kill, and Robb asks about his mother, and Jon assures him she was kind. Robb offers to visit him at the Wall sometime, and they bid farewell with a hug. At their parting on the Kingsroad, Eddard vows to tell Jon the truth about his mother the next time they meet. Jon is accompanied by his uncle Benjen and Tyrion, who has expressed a desire to see the Wall (and urinate from the top of it) before he dies. Ghost also accompanies Jon to the Wall."The Kingsroad" Season 8 Upon arrival in the North, Jon and Daenerys, along with their combined forces, march through Winter town on their way to Winterfell. The townspeople cast Daenerys many suspicious looks, and Jon reminds her that Northerners have a long-established distrust of outsiders. When they arrive in Winterfell's courtyard, he notices Bran, whom Jon hasn't seen since he first left for the Wall, and rushes to embrace him. He then introduces Sansa and Daenerys, addressing Sansa as the Lady of Winterfell. He asks after Arya, whom Sansa replies is "lurking" somewhere. Later, Dany tells Jon she knows Sansa does not like her. He explains that Sansa didn't even like him while they were growing up. She then reminds him, she doesn't have to like me, only respect me."Winterfell" Rhaegal is affected by the North's extreme cold and is not eating as much as he normally would. Dany brings Jon to the bone pit where the Dragons are currently residing. When Daenerys prepares to take them for a flight, possibly as a way to give him exercise and shake off the cold, she invites Jon Snow to ride Rhaegal. Rhaegal takes off with a semi-reluctant Jon. Jon has trouble hanging on and nearly falls a few times. Eventually, wanting to land, Rhaegal obeys his command when he turns towards the waterfalls. Surprised, Jon mentions that it was as if Rhaegal knew his command and where to stop. When they do stop, Jon and Dany have a little private time by the waterfalls to cuddle and kiss. Though, while kissing, both of the dragons display a slight case of comedic jealously and intimidation. Later, Jon is by the Godswood tree in Winterfell, when he turns around and is surprised to see Arya standing there. So much time had passed, that after cracking a couple of jokes, the run into a tight embrace. He's surprised to see she still has Needle and even asks if she's ever had to use it, for which Arya states 'once or twice'. It's also apparent then that Arya will now defend Sansa before she will Queen Daenarys. Later in the catacombs, he is lighting candles in remembrance of his family, when Sam surprises him. It is another great reunion, but one that quickly turns when Sam shows how upset he is that Daenerys killed his family. Then, without skipping a beat, he finally tells Jon the truth - that he is the true heir to the Iron Throne and that he is really Aegon Targaryen. Sam tells Jon that Ned Stark did love him as a father, but was doing so to protect Jon's life. If Robert Baratheon had known, he would have killed the infant Jon. The Stark and Targaryen forces prepare to fight the dead near Winterfell. Jon and others decide to use Bran as a bait to ambush the Night King in the Godswood of Winterfell. Later, Jon informs Daenerys about his true parentage in the crypts. Daenerys though is distrustful and claims it is convenient that only Bran and Sam know of this. They are interrupted by sounds of horns which signal the arrival of the Night King's army.A Knight of the Seven Kingdoms During the Battle of Ice and Fire, Jon rides atop Rhaegal and leads him in fighting the dead. He and Drogon battle the Night King and the undead Viserion with Rhaegal being heavily injured. As the dragon falls unconscious, Jon is knocked off from the dragon's top due to the attacks of the dead. He is wounded during the battle and is pinned down by Viserion, though he survives as the Night King's army is obliterated with his death.The Long Night After the battle, Jon leads a mass cremation for the dead and is hailed by the wildlings during the celebrations of the victory. After the celebrations, Daenerys meets up with Jon in private and says she loves him but insists that he must not reveal his parentage to anyone. Jon however states that he must tell his sisters the truth. Daenerys becomes angry and leaves.The Last of the Starks While making the plans for attacking King's Landing, Sansa protests against taking their forces, who are exhausted with many of them wounded, into battle so soon. Jon however assures the queen that they will obey his command. Afterwards, Sansa and Arya state that they do not trust her. When he states that they will learn to trust her, they reply they never will as she is not a Stark after which he tells Bran to reveal his true parentage to them. Jon marches to King's Landing along the Kingsroad with the surviving Starks, Baratheons, Arryns and Dothraki unopposed while the Unsullied reach the capital ahead of them. Hopes for a peaceful surrender however are quickly extinguished with Missandei's execution. After learning of this, Jon separates from his forces after crossing the Trident and heads back to Dragonstone. Varys informs him about Daenerys' unstable state of mind and is requested by him to take the Iron Throne, but he refuses. He later witnesses Varys being burnt alive by Drogon.The Bells During the Battle of King's Landing, the Golden Company is caught off-guard by Drogon and as a result is decimated by the charging Northern and Targaryen forces. The surviving Lannister forces surrender but Daenerys refuses to accept. Both the Targaryen and Northern forces start slaughtering the unarmed Lannister forces as Jon tries in vain to hold them back. As a result, the Lannisters who had surrendered start clashing again and he is forced to fight the survivors. He is horrified by the carnage that occurs despite his calls to stop it and kills one of his soldiers trying to rape a woman. Personality Because he was raised by Ned Stark at Winterfell, Jon has adopted a clear moral compass and a true sense of honor, which he tries his hardest to abide by even when he must make a difficult decision, especially after he became Lord Commander of the Night's Watch. He has always admired and idolized his father, but due to Catelyn Stark's cold disdain for Jon, Eddard was careful not to give him more attention than his lawful children by Catelyn. Lady Stark was never actively mean to Jon, but because he wasn't her own son she intentionally ignored him (as is common for bastard children), meaning that Jon grew up without a mother-figure. Nor did Jon consider Catelyn's behavior to be unusual or unexpected: it is rare for a noble to raise their bastard child alongside their lawful children, and his presence was a great insult to her honor. While his interactions with Catelyn remained awkward or nonexistent, he actually became good friends with his half-siblings, particularly Robb, Castifer and Arya. Robb and Castifer was of the same age as Jon so they became playmates and comrades in training, while due to her tomboyish personality Arya was also something of a social misfit like Jon, which they bonded over. Like many bastard children, Jon had to learn to grow up quickly. This made Jon mature and perceptive beyond his age, so he could navigate his complicated relationships within the Stark household. His bastard status has also made Jon something of a loner, solemn and somber with a desire to prove himself to society and to his father. Jon thought that the best way for a bastard in his position to gain honor and respect was to join the Night's Watch, emulating his uncle Benjen, because past social status is ignored after joining the Watch. Despite his introverted demeanor, Jon is very compassionate and protective of his fellow outcasts such as Samwell Tarly, Grenn, and Pyp. In many ways, Jon has been unusually lucky for a bastard child, given how rare it is for a lord to raise one in his own castle alongside his lawful children. For all of Jon's misgivings about not knowing his mother and Catelyn ignoring and shunning him, he was loved by his father and siblings, was never poor or hungry, but lived in a castle and had a noble's upbringing. Jon was formally educated by Maester Luwin and was trained in combat by Ser Rodrik Cassel, excelling at swordsmanship. This made Jon somewhat arrogant when he was a new recruit at Castle Black, until Tyrion pointed out that the other recruits were all far less fortunate than he was. This humbles Jon, and he changes his behavior to be the champion of the other downtrodden recruits, and helps train them by walking them through the swordplay techniques he knows. The Starks were an interfaith household, with Eddard and Catelyn's children being exposed to not only the religion of the Old Gods of the Forest worshiped by most Northmen, but also Catelyn's devout adherence to the Faith of the Seven. Because Jon had no real interaction with Catelyn, and revered his father Eddard, he was not exposed to the Seven but proudly keeps to the Old Gods, and honors the traditions of his First Men ancestors. When Jon took his vow to become a member of the Night's Watch, he chose to do so in front of a heart tree, sacred to the Old Gods. Jon is also fairly shy around women, and as he revealed to Samwell, he was a virgin when he joined the Night's Watch. While he was attractive enough, as a bastard son with nothing to inherit he had no realistic marriage prospects with noblewomen. Jon was even wary of having sex with random girls or prostitutes (as Theon did), because he was terrified of fathering a bastard of his own: having lived his life as a bastard, he felt that it wasn't a life another child should have to go through. However, death has changed Jon. Despite his honorable convictions and previous commitment to the Night's Watch, his experience of being murdered by his own men and then revived has made Jon far more cynical and nihilistic. No longer believing in himself and his ability to face the coming threat, due to being murdered for doing what he thought was right - Jon abandons the Night's Watch, despite knowing full well how dangerous the threat looming beyond the Wall really is. He loses his determination about fighting and becomes much more lonely and melancholic only speaking when he hasn't any other choice. Also, Jon feels remorse for hanging his former steward Olly, even though the latter did murder both him and the woman he loved. While he is wary of conflict since his return, his love for his family has brought him back into the fight. To this end, Jon chooses his family over the Night's Watch - a choice he once attempted to make when Robb and Castifer marched off to war, but forsook in the past. When Ramsay decides to play a "game" with Rickon, Jon once again chooses his family by attempting to save his little brother's life, even at the cost of his own life and battle plans. Relationships with Other Characters ;Ygritte She was Jon's first love, although in their first encounter she tries to seduce and cheat him. When Jon infiltrates the Wildlings, they become lovers and Jon really falls in love with her, but ultimately he choses his vows for the Night's Watch over her. Ygritte shoots him with three arrows but her feelings couldn´t bring herself to kill him. In the Battle of Castle Black, Ygritte was killed by Olly and died in the Jon's arms, her body was cremated by a devastated Jon. ;Daenerys Targaryen The Mad King's daughter and the youngest sister of Jon's father, Prince Rhaegar, making her his aunt by blood. Having been summoned from Winterfell to bend the knee to Daenerys, Jon initially refuses on the grounds that they need to ally against the Night King and the army of the dead instead of removing Cersei from the Iron Throne. Jon eventually falls for Daenerys after the obvious mutual attraction between them growing stronger. This prompted them to fall in love with each other and eventually consummate their relationship after much hesitation during the boat ride to Winterfell. Appearances * Appears as a corpse. Quotes |-|Spoken by Jon= :"I never met my mother. My father wouldn't even tell me her name. I don't know if she's living or dead. I don't know if she's a noblewoman or a fisherman's wife or a whore..." —Jon Snow to Samwell Tarly :"Night gathers, and now my watch begins. It shall not end until my death. I shall take no wife, hold no lands, father no children. I shall wear no crowns and win no glory. I shall live and die at my post. I am the sword in the darkness. I am the watcher on the walls. I am the shield that guards the realms of men. I pledge my life and honor to the Night's Watch, for this night and all the nights to come." ―Jon taking the black :"My father told me big men fall just as quick as little ones, if you put a sword through their hearts." ―Jon to Tormund :"With me, lads! Castle Black's not falling tonight!" ―Jon during the battle for Castle Black :"I'm not asking you to forget your dead. I’ll never forget mine. I lost fifty brothers the night that Mance attacked the Wall. But I’m asking you to think about your children now. They’ll never have children of their own if we don’t band together. The Long Night is coming and the dead come with it. No clan can stop them. The Free Folk can’t stop them, the Night’s Watch can’t stop them and all the southern kings can’t stop them! Only together. All of us. And even then it may not be enough, but at least we give the fuckers a fight." ―Jon Snow :"Ramsay Bolton cannot be allowed to keep Winterfell, my lady. It is our duty to stop him, even more so because he holds our brother Rickon Stark his prisoner." ―Jon Snow to Lyanna Mormont :"If I fall, don't bring me back." ―Jon Snow to Melisandre :"You all crowned me your King. I never wanted it. I never asked for it. But I accepted it because the North is my home! It's part of me, and I will never stop fighting for it, no matter the odds!" ―Jon to his subjects |-|Spoken about Jon= :"Go on, Tommy, shear him good. He's never met a girl he likes better than his own hair." ―Robb Stark about Jon Snow :"Let me give you some advice, bastard. Never forget what you are. The rest of the world will not. Wear it like armor, and it can never be used to hurt you." ―Tyrion Lannister to Jon Snow :"Seventeen years ago you rode off with Robert Baratheon. You came back a year later with another woman's son." ―Catelyn Stark to Ned Stark :"You are a Stark. You may not have my name, but you have my blood." ―Eddard Stark to Jon before he leaves for the Night's Watch :"A bastard boy with nothing to inherit, off to join the ancient order of the Night's Watch. Alongside his valiant brothers in arms..." ―Tyrion Lannister to Jon :"Honor made you leave, and honor brought you back." ―Jeor Mormont to Jon Snow :"You're prettier than half my daughters." ―Craster to Jon Snow :Jaime Lannister: "Do you know I've never been with any woman but Cersei? So in my own way, I have more honor than poor old dead Ned. What was the name of that bastard son he fathered?" Catelyn Stark: "Brienne." Jaime Lannister: "No, that wasn't it. Snow, a bastard from the North. Now when...when good old Ned came home with some whore's baby, did you pretend to love it? No. You're not very good at pretending. You're an honest woman. You hated that boy, didn't you? How could you not hate him? The walking, talking reminder that the honorable Lord Eddard Stark fucked another woman." —Jaime Lannister antagonizes Catelyn Stark by reminding her of Jon Snow :Catelyn Stark: "Many years before that, one of the boys came down with the pox. Maester Luwin said if he made it through the night, he'd live. But it would be a very long night. So I sat with him all through the darkness, listened to his ragged little breaths, his coughing, his whimpering." Talisa Stark: "Which boy?" Catelyn Stark: "Jon Snow. When my husband brought that baby home from the war, I couldn't bear to look at him. Didn't want to see those brown stranger's eyes staring at me. So I prayed to the gods "Take him away, make him die." He got the pox and I knew I was the worst woman who ever lived. A murderer. I'd condemned this poor, innocent child to a horrible death all because I was jealous of his mother, a woman he didn't even know! So I prayed to all Seven Gods, "Let the boy live. Let him live and I'll love him. I'll be a mother to him. I'll beg my husband to give him a true name, to call him Stark and be done with it, to make him one of us."" Talisa Stark: "And he lived?" Catelyn Stark: "And he lived. And I couldn't keep my promise. And everything that's happened since then, all this horror that's come to my family, it's all because I couldn't love a motherless child." —Catelyn Stark tells her daughter-in-law Talisa Stark about Jon Snow :Selyse Baratheon: "You think highly of this boy." Stannis Baratheon: "The Lord Commander of the Night's Watch?" Selyse Baratheon: "A bastard by some tavern slut." Stannis Baratheon: "Perhaps. But that wasn't Ned Stark's way." —Selyse Baratheon and her husband Stannis Baratheon discuss Jon Snow :"Bastards can rise high in the world, like your half-brother Jon Snow. Born the bastard of Winterfell, now the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch. You didn't know? Yes, he's done very well for himself." ―Ramsay Bolton to Sansa Stark about Jon :"Who does Jon Snow want to command? The Night's Watch or the wildlings? Everyone knows he loved a wildling girl. He spoke with Mance Rayder many times. What would have happened in that tent between those two old friends if Stannis's army hadn't come along? We all saw him put the King-Beyond-the-Wall out of his misery. Do you want to choose a man who's been fighting the wildlings all his life? Or a man who makes love to them?" ―Alliser Thorne attempts to dissuade the others from electing Jon Snow as the new Lord Commander :"He’s prettier then both my daughters, but he knows how to fight. He’s young, but he knows how to lead. He didn’t have to come to Hardhome. He came because he needs us. '''And we need him'." ―Tormund on Jon Snow :"''You have a good heart, Jon Snow. It will get us all killed." ―Alliser Thorne to Jon Snow as the wildlings pass through Castle Black :Roose Bolton: "Jon Snow is a bastard, not a Stark." Ramsay Bolton: "So was I, father." Harald Karstark: "Your hold on the North will never be secure as long as a Stark can walk through that door." —Ramsay Bolton and Harald Karstark warn Roose Bolton about Jon :"We just have to make it to Castle Black. Once we're with Jon, Ramsay won't be able to touch us." ―Sansa Stark to Theon Greyjoy about Jon :"If you want to help him, leave him be." ―Melisandre to Davos Seaworth about Jon :"They think you're some kind of God. The man who returned from the dead." ―Tormund to Jon Snow about how the wildlings see his resurrection :"You are the son of the last true Warden of the North. Northern families are loyal, they'll fight for you if you ask. A monster has taken our home and our brother. We have to go back and save them both!" ―Sansa Stark to Jon Snow seeking his help in taking back Winterfell :"The crows killed him because he spoke for the Free Folk as no other southerner would. He died for us! If we are not willing to do the same, we're cowards. If that's what we are, we deserve to be the last of the Free Folk." ―Tormund to the wildlings about Jon |-|Conversations= :Robb Stark: "Next time I see you, you'll be all in black." Jon Snow: "It was always my color." Robb Stark: "Farewell, Snow." Jon Snow: "And you, Stark." —Robb Stark's final words to Jon Snow :Eddard Stark: "There's great honor serving in the Night's Watch. The Starks have manned the wall for thousands of years, and you are a Stark. You may not have my name, but you have my blood." Jon Snow: "Is my mother alive? Does she know about me? Where I am, where I'm going? Does she care?" Eddard Stark: "The next time we see each other, we'll talk about your mother. I promise." —Eddard Stark's final words to Jon Snow :Davos Seaworth: "Some of the Night's Watch fear you have too much affection for the wildings." Jon Snow: "They were born on the wrong side of the Wall, that doesn't make them monsters!" —Davos Seaworth and Jon Snow :Jon Snow: "I don't know what I have left to give you." Stannis Baratheon: "You can give me the North." Jon Snow: "I can't. Even if wanted to, I'm a bastard. A Snow." Stannis Baratheon: "Kneel before me, lay your sword at my feet, pledge me your service and you'll rise again as Jon Stark, Lord of Winterfell." —Jon Snow and Stannis Baratheon :Bowen Marsh: "You shouldn't be alive. It's not right!" Jon Snow: "Neither was killing me." —Bowen Marsh and Jon Snow :Sansa Stark: "Winterfell is our home. It's ours. And Arya's and Bran's and Rickon's wherever they are. It belongs to our family, we have to fight for it!" Jon Snow: "I am tired of fighting! It's all I've done since I left home. I killed brothers of the Night's Watch, I've killed wildlings, I've killed men I admire, I hanged a boy, younger than Bran! I've fought, and I lost." Sansa Stark: "If we don't take back the North, we'll never be safe. I want you to help me, but I'll do it myself if I have to." —Sansa Stark and Jon Snow :Ramsay Bolton: "Come, bastard, you don't have the men, you don't have the horses, and you don't have Winterfell. Why lead those poor souls into slaughter? There's no need for a battle. Get off your horse and kneel. I'm a man of mercy." Jon Snow: "You're right. There's no need for a battle. Thousands of men don't need to die. Only one of us. Let's end this the old way. You against me." Ramsay Bolton: "Chuckles I keep hearing stories about you, bastard. The way people in the North talk about you, you're the greatest swordsman who ever walked. Maybe you are that good. Maybe not. I don't know if I'd beat you. But I know that my army will beat yours. I have 6,000 men. You have, what, half that? Not even?" Jon Snow: "Aye, you have the numbers. Will your men want to fight for you when they hear you wouldn't fight for them?" Ramsay Bolton: "He's good. Very good." —Jon antagonizes Ramsay Bolton :Jon Snow: "Battles have been won against greater odds. I've fought beyond the Wall against worse than Ramsay Bolton." Sansa Stark: "You don't know him." —Jon and Sansa about Ramsay Bolton Family tree Paternal *Ancestor(s): Aeynar Targaryen, Daenys Targaryen, King Aegon I Targaryen, King Aenys I Targaryen, King Maegor I Targaryen, Princess Rhaena Targaryen, Prince Aegon Targaryen *Great-Grandparent(s): King Aegon V Targaryen *Great-Uncle(s): Prince Duncan Targaryen, Prince Daeron Targaryen *Grandparent(s): King Aerys II Targaryen, Queen Rhaella Targaryen *Father: Prince Rhaegar Targaryen *Uncle(s): King Viserys Targaryen *Aunt(s): Queen Daenerys Targaryen Maternal *Ancestor(s): King Brandon "the Builder" Stark, King Brandon "the Breaker" Stark, King Dorren Stark, King Rickard Stark, King Rodrik Stark, Prince Karlon Stark, King Theon Stark, Osric Stark, King Torrhen Stark, Lord Cregan Stark, Brandon Snow *Great-Grandparent(s): Lord Edwyle Stark, Lady Morna Stark (née Locke) *Grandparent(s): Lord Rickard Stark, Lady Lyarra Stark *Mother: Lyanna Stark *Uncle(s): Brandon Stark, Eddard Stark, Benjen Stark *Cousin(s): Robb Stark, Castifer Stark, Sansa Stark, Arya Stark, Bran Stark, Rickon Stark References Category:Articles by MarkRulez711 Category:Spies Category:House Stark Category:House Targaryen Category:Stewards of the Night's Watch Category:Deserters of the Night's Watch Category:Lord Commander of the Night's Watch Category:Status: Alive Category:Alive Category:Fanon Characters Category:Wardens Category:Kings in the North Category:Northmen Category:Characters from the North Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters